


i swore never fall again (but this doesn't even feel like falling)

by bewarethechaos



Series: the one [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethechaos/pseuds/bewarethechaos
Summary: the one where trini is gay as fuck, a little shit and really in love with kim (aka canon trini)





	i swore never fall again (but this doesn't even feel like falling)

**Author's Note:**

> the trash is back lmao  
> title from halo - beyonce
> 
> based on the prompt: "what happened to your face???" "beauty"  
> english is not my mother language so i am sorry

Trini was gay. Like really, _really_ gay. So it was only natural that when she accidentaly saw no one other than Kimberly Ann Hart dancing in her room wearing a very small shorts and a yellow tank top while she was climbing her window, she lost her balance and fell with her face to the floor.

“Stupid gay ass.” she grumbled, starting to climb the damn window again. When she reached the top, she didn’t dare to look inside as she tapped the glass to call Kim’s attention.

“It was about damn time, Trin-“ Kim turned to look at Trini and that’s when she saw her face had a not so little cut on one side, along with some dirt. “Holy shit, what happened to your face?”

Trini looked at the mirror and saw her reflection. Sure, she wasn’t looking her best, but she was still looking fine, thank you. Also, she wasn’t too keen on telling Kim how she managed to do that. “Beauty.”

“Trini!” Kim came closer and gently touched Trini’s cut. “I’m serious.”

“Me too, _princesa_. Or are you implying that I’m not pretty?” Trini smirked. Avoiding the subject was her goal, but messing with Kim was a nice bonus.

“Oh god, that is so not what this is about. You’re hurt, Trin and I wanna know what happened.” Kim held Trini’s hand and took her to the bathroom to clean her up.

“You’re hurting me by telling me that I am not pretty, Hart.”

“For fuck’s sake, Trinity!” Kim cleaned Trini’s face and dried it with a towel. “You are pretty. Actually, you are really fucking hot. Now, please, tell me what happened.”

Trini did not see that coming. Good thing she wasn’t climbing any windows at the moment.

“So, you think I’m hot? How come I didn’t know that?”

“Please, Trin. You know damn well what you look like, shut up.” Kim rolled her eyes, but her face grew red as Trini stepped forward, backing her up against the bathroom wall.

“I do, but I didn’t know you knew that.” Trini tilted her head to the side and smiled. “That’s a very important information, Kim.”

“Well, I do have eyes so of course I knew. But anyway,” Kim tried to not miss her point. Trini was hurt. She was also very close. Fucking focus. “You’re hurt and-“.

“I know, you want to know what happened,” this time it was Trini that rolled her eyes. “But I think you should worry about what’s happening right now.” Trini whispered in her ear and Kim almost lost it.

“And what’s that?”

“Me hitting on you.”

“The only thing you are hitting, apparently, is your face on something.” Kim laughed as Trini’s rolled her eyes and whispered a ‘way to ruin the moment”. “As much as I like this, I am really worried, Trin.”

“Dios mio,” Trini tried to back away but Kim grabbed her waist. “I fell while climbing your window because I saw you dancing and my gay heart couldn’t take it, ok? Jeez.”

“Oh.” Kim smirked and Trini didn’t even tried to hide the fact that she was staring at her lips. “Did you like what you saw?”

Trini stared at her blankly. “I didn’t get to really see it because, you see, I fucking fell the second my brain realized what was happening, Kimberly.”

“Hm,” it was Kim’s turn to whisper in her ear. “Would you like to see? I can give you a private show.”

Trini closed her eyes hard. She tried to not think of Kimberly giving her a lap dance, but God, her panties were the proof that she did not succeed.

“But first, let’s take care of that cut.” Kimberly pushed Trini to the sink. She began to clean the cut while Trini pouted. “Don’t be such a baby.”

“If you knew what I am thinking, you wouldn’t call me a baby.”

“And what are you thinking, Trinity?”

Trini sighed. “Just finish the damn thing, Kimberly.” Kimberly laughed and put a pink band-aid on the cut.

“You look good in pink.”

Trini just stared at Kimberly with her mouth open for some seconds. But then she snapped. “Fucking enough.” Trini grabbed Kim’s hand and led her to the bed. “Our first kiss wasn’t about to be on a fucking bathroom.” she sat Kim on the bed and straddled her. “Is this okay?”

“God, yes.” Kim nodded and Trini put her hands around Kim’s neck.

Then they kissed. And despite it all, it started soft, with hardly any pressure at all.

It didn’t stay like that for long, tho.

Trini readjusts herself on Kim’s lap, causing her to press on some very right spots. With that, Kim opens her mouth just enough for a small moan to come out, and to allow Trini to suck on her lower lip. Kim doesn’t hesitate to open her mouth for Trini, causing the girl to shiver with the clear invitation.

Trini’s tongue slides into Kim’s mouth and Kim sucks it, making the smaller girl whimper. Kim wanted to hear Trini sound like that over and over again. Grabbing her hair, Kim pushes Trini’s head back and starts sucking on her neck, finding a spot that makes Trini’s moan sounds obscene.

Kim can’t take it anymore. She grabs Trini’s thigh and tries to get up to throw her on the bed, but she underestimates Trini’s effect on her. Her legs just gave up and they both ended up on the floor, laughing.

“First the pit, then the window and now this,” Trini says, giving Kim a little peck on the lips. “I can’t seem to stop falling for you.”

“What a sap.” Kim laughs and Trini slaps her arm. “At least, I fell with you this time.”

“You say that because you didn’t saw me dancing yet, Hart,” Trini smirks. “I’m going to make you fall for me as many times as I did for you.”

“You already did, babe.” Kim replied and the girls smiled at each other.

 

But Trini really didn’t. She was nothing if not a little shit. So when Kim woke up the next morning, she found Trini only wearing panties and one of her shirts, swinging her hips to a Spanish song as she made them breakfast.

“Good morning, Kim.” Trini said without turning to look at Kim.

Kim didn’t reply. She was too busy staring at the girl and telling herself not to move because she would probably do something stupid. But then, Trini looked at her and she was wearing glasses and that stupid smirk and her hair was messy and it was too much for Kim.

So, of course, she started to walk towards the girl – almost running, actually – and forgot about the little step between the living room and the kitchen, falling hard against the ground. And Trini, of course, started laughing.

“It seems you have fallen for me too, Hart.”

“Help me up, you little shit.”

“Aw, I’m so sorry babe.” Trini helped her and hugged her by the waist, still laughing.

“You don’t look sorry, dipshit.” Kim stared blankly at her.

“Yeah, I also don’t sound sorry. That was my sarcastic voice.”

“It sounds a lot like your normal voice.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“I hate you.” Kim tried to look angry but that was a very hard thing to do when Trini started to kiss her neck.

“No, you don’t.” Trini sucked on Kimberly’s pulse point, causing the girl to let out a small moan.

“No, I don’t.” Kim grabbed Trini’s hair and brought her mouth to her own, kissing her as if that was the last thing she could do.

“Now, as much as I enjoy this, let’s eat breakfast.” Trini said backing away from a pouting Kim. “And I still have to get back at you for making me fall off a cliff, don’t think I forgot about that.”

Kim hugs Trini from behind. “Despite the fact that you are a little shit, Trinity, let it be known that I don’t mind falling for you as many times you want me to.”

“Look at you being cute.” Trini gave Kim a small kiss. “Disgusting.”

“Shut up.” Kim laughs. Suddenly, they hear someone knocking on the door and shouting ‘open up, lovebirds!’.

“What the fuck is Zack doing here?” Kim asks, looking at Trini rolling her eyes.

“Who knows, but be careful because the _pendejo_ knows about us.”

“What do you mean he knows about us?” Kim’s eyes widened.

“Fucking Ranger Bond. The link between us is strong and he felt very horny last night, so he called while I was making breakfast and when I told him where I was, he freaked. And then asked for the details. He’s such a white girl sometimes, I swear.”

“Lord, help.” Kim walks to the door and opens it. “Yes, Zack?”

He just smiles and then, all of sudden, falls to the floor. Looking up, he hands Kim the pink band-aid that was on his hand. “Do you have a band-aid? Because I scraped my face falling for you.”

Needless to say, as soon as Trini was able to catch Zack, she made sure he really needed a band-aid.

**Author's Note:**

> this story makes no sense lmao but hope you like it <3  
> hit me up on tumblr and let's talk about these gays fckscliffsedge.tumblr.com


End file.
